The invention described herein is a contrivance for heating and/or sterilizing and/or pasteurizing liquids and foodstuffs in fluid state.
The specification is drawn up with those problems in mind relating to the sterilization of milk, though the contrivance is clearly suited to similar treatment of like foodstuffs such as creams, puddings, desserts, processed cheese, preserves, and all kinds of juices and purees extracted from fruit, vegetables, plus wines and grape-juice etc.--viz. heating to the point of pasteurizing or full sterilization.
Modern methods of sterilization provide for the milk being raised to a high temperature (Ca 140.degree. C.) for a duration of some few seconds (between 3 and 8s); it is now known that by imparting such heat to the milk for a short duration, chemical and physical changes brought about therein are reduced with respect to those induced by longer duration at a lower temperature. When sterilizing milk at high temperature, best results are obtained by introduction of the milk direct into an enclosure, followed by injection of high-temperature steam in such a way that the milk is brought into direct contact with the heat-inducing vapor.
Known devices and contrivances for carrying out processes such as this provide, for instance, for the milk's being allowed to fall freely through a series of slots into a chamber whereinto vapor is duly introduced, the milk then accumulating at the chamber bottom and being subsequently drawn off.
This type of device shows up certain drawbacks however: first and foremost, the milk splashes up in falling to the chamber floor, with the result that the chamber wall/s can become splattered with droplets such as to form encrustations thereon--this bringing the additional minus-factor of imparting an unpleasant burnt taste to the milk; secondly, the milk becomes markedly turbulent within the chamber, thus foaming and producing the same defects as aforementioned. Flow-regulation in a system of this kind presents problems, as this is brought about by closing one or more of the slots--the consequence being that milk will burn each time slots thus closed off are re-opened by coming into contact with the edges of the slots themselves, giving rise to the burnt taste as described.
Furthermore, the device thus described is a complex embodiment constructively speaking, and requires frequent attention in terms of maintenance, as the slot-insides must be cleaned off regularly.
One of the objects of the invention described herein is that of eliminating drawbacks such as those outlined, providing a contrivance in which the substance being processed will never come into accidental contact with the hot inner surfaces of the contrivance proper, and in which the substance itself may be heated, pasteurized or fully sterilized without becoming subject to unwarranted turbulence.
A further object of the invention is that of embodying a constructively simple contrivance which does not necessitate frequent maintenance.
Another object of the invention is that of providing a contrivance capable of delivering a fully-sterilized and pleasant-tasting product.